Coming Home
by PinkSicaSone
Summary: After DOTM, Annabelle disappeared. 3 years later, after the Hawaii incident and Agitate Halation Arc, the president of US recieved a call from Academy City's number 3. A week later, three students and their guardian from Academy City arrived in NEST. What is Annabelle doing with them? Even Mikaela? Maybe pairings More explanation inside. A Transformer and A Certain Magical Index Cr


Hey guys! This is my first official story. So try it out!

For people who don't know A Certain Magical Index, I will fully explain events and characters.

To people who know A Certain Magical Index, I am following the lightnovels, so I will be explaining that as well.

If people likes the idea and wants to read it, I will move it to the official crossover place or we can keep it this way. But for now I will put it in normal section for more readers.

A Certain Magical Index is an anime, manga, and a series of lightnovels. It sets in a city state in Japan called Academy City but very independant. The series contains conflict with the magical side, represented Anglican, Catholic, and Russian Orthodox Church and science side, represented by Academy City. Magical side also have lots of cabals.

Academy City:

As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world. Academy City is composed of 23 districts, called School Districts which are simply numbered from one to twenty-three and each of these districts have a specific purpose. In the novel series, there are only a handful of residents who know about magic, such as Kamijou Touma, Index, Accelerator, Hamazura Shiage, Aleister Crowley, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Himegami Aisa, Etzali, Misaka Mikoto, and Kazakiri Hyouka. Academy City's total population is about 2.3 million with 80% of them being students and 1/8 of those students living in the city dorms. Of the entire student population, about 60% of them have the ability to demonstrate only a slight amount of psychic ability (these are level 0 Power Users). 20% of the of the remaining students in Academy City pursue other subjects instead of going under the Power Curriculum Program. There are also skill-outs and child errors. Nearly all inhabitants of the city of Japanese descent, though there are some foreign inhabitants of the city. As the name implies, Academy City boasts the largest collection of primary, secondary, tertiary educational facilities in a single city. It can be aptly be described as a City of Schools. Like most Japanese schools, Academy City follows a similar setup, with lessons on English, history, maths, etc. However, some schools such as Tokiwadai Middle School may have somewhat different setup than regular , the city follows a similar academic term to that outside of the city. With summer break beginning on the 20th of July up until the 1st of September. Additionally, the city boasts their own sports and cultural festivals similar to the outside, the Daihaseisai and Ichihanaransai respectively with its own unique touch that differentiates it from the outside. Unique to Academy City is the Power Curriculum Program, a program which through the used of drugs, training and tests allow students to gain Esper powers. For more information please visit the source.

Source: Toaru Majutsu No Index (Japanese Name) Wiki search Academy City

Esper power: a term used to refer to a person who emits AIM. Although, it is generally used to refer to people who have gone through Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. It is also used to refer to people who are powers, especially those who have gone through to the curriculum without gaining powers such as Level 0s and Skill-Outs. The term is also used to refer to magicians by those who are unaware of magic and can only rationally explain their powers by equating them as espers. Esper power levels are level 1(lowest beside 0), 2, 3, 4, 5(strongest, only 7 of them exist).

Power Curriculum Program: All those who enroll into the program are referred to as espers. The purpose of the program is to cut an esper from regular reality. Through the use of experiments, drugs and the like, a student can get cut-off from regular reality and achieve their own personal reality. They are later given ranks depending on the results they have in a System Scan. It has been stated that even those who have a Level 0 rank have enough esper ability to barely pass grading on the esper curriculum. All espers are theoretically able to gain an ability or gain a level using the curriculum, such as Misaka Mikoto, a Level 1 at first becoming the 3rd Level 5. of course, since there are exceptions such as the existence of Level 0s. Furthermore, with the Parameter List, it is apparent that there are certain limits that humans wanting to become espers using the curriculum, such as some having a slower development compared to the rest. As such, Academy City allocates their resources and money to the helping of students who would become an esper faster for example. All those who have are part of the Power Curriculum Program will be listed within the Data Banks of the city, along with their power, level, as well as some comments regarding the person. Furthermore, certain espers such asKamijou Touma have certain security protocols to protect the truth regarding their powers. Currently, only Academy City is able to produce Espers; although others have tried,

Gemstones: Many countries/factions found out the existence of Gemstones, natural born espers, and attempted to collect them to set up a esper research institutes independent of Academy City. There are up to 50 different factions/countries, all of which targeted one of the 50 gemstones outside Academy City. It was stated the CIA had 2 moles within each faction and tried to bring all of the gemstones together under their control.[15] Academy City's Board of Directors in the end made a deal with Heaven Canceler, and sent in the Sister clones to all 50 institutes around the world to retrieve the gemstones for their protection, and also sent Kinuhata Saiai to assassinate the mastermind behind the plan of collecting the gemstones. Gemstone's power is mysterious despite all the research. Most powerful gemstone is Sogiita Gunha.

Source: Search espers on the wiki

Characters:

Annabelle Lennox:

Appearance: Blond Wavy Hair, blue eyes. Wear Tokiwada uniform

Power: Gemstone, level 4, esper power seems to related to air control.

Information: Disappeared 3 years ago. One of the 50 gemstone rescued by Misaka Clone #11407. Came back to Nest 3 years later through the President and Misaka. Now goes to Tokiwada Middle Schools for girls.

Misaka Mikoto

Appearance: Shoulder length light brown hair, brown eyes. Wear flower clips in her hair. Usually wear her Tokiwada school uniform. Concern about her small chest size.

Power: electromaster, #3 level 5, railgun, magnetic control.

Information: one of the main characters in Toaru Majutsu no Index and the main protagonist of A Certain Scientific Railgun. She is the third ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City, and is nicknamed the Railgun due to her signature move. Have a crush on Touma, the main protagonist of A Certain Magical Index.

Shirai Kuroko

Appearance: auburn hair tied into two curly pigtails; the rest of her hair is left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle. Her pigtails are tied in place by a red bow each. Wears a Judgement armband, and Tokiwada uniform. On her thighs, she secures a pair of black straps where she stores the metal spikes used to secure criminals.

Power: Teleporter, level 4, and Can teleport herself and other objects upon touch, as long as the total teleported weight is less than 130.7 kg inside the distance of 81.5m away from herself.

Information: a level 4 esperand a student of Tokiwadai Middle School, as well as a member of Judgment. She can usually be found accompanying the third-ranked Level 5 esper Misaka Mikoto — her best friend, partner, and roommate. Though a minor character in Toaru Majutsu no Index, she gets a starring role alongside Mikoto in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun sidestory. Calls Misaka Onee-sama (bigsister).

Mikaela Banes

Appearance: long, dark brown hair almost black, tan skin, brown eyes.

Power: Level 4, Gemstone, power seems to be related to Earth element control.

Information: One of the 50 gemstone rescued by Misaka clone #11406. Gone missing right after breaking up with Sam.

Source: Wiki

Chronology

Mikaela breaked up with Sam then disappeared

Sam start to date Carly

DOTM starts

DOTM events end

Annabelle gone missing

New president of US elected. The US president is Roberto Katze

Misaka Clone Arc

Other Arcs of A Certain Magical Index

Gemstone plan in US go astray

Misaka clones rescued the 50 gemstones

Kinuhata Saiai assassinated the mastermind behind the plan of collecting the gemstones

Academy City gone in war with Catholic Church

Second princess of England, Carissa, lauched a Coup d'état stopped by the spell Union Jack

World War III begins

World War III ends with Touma defeating Fiamma of the Right. Along with the effort of Accelerator(#1 level 5), Hyouka Kazakiri, and many more people.

Touma get rescued by Levinia Birdway

Kamijou Touma comes back with Birdway and warns Shiage and Acceleretor about Gremlin

Gremlin begins action

Levinia Birdway, (Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto, Misaka the worst, Accelerator, Shaige, and Kuroyoru Umidori) ( )=Kamijou Faction gone to Hawaii

Hawaii got attacked by GREMLIN who's objective is to activate the volcano and find Olay Bluefish, the Media Queen's daughter.

Hawaii incident ended and Olay Bluefish was stopped

Other arcs happened. (Natural Selector, Ichihanaran, Agitated Halation)

The fanfiction begins...

Review and tell me what you think! ^_^

The prologue will be up soon.


End file.
